Basarios Ecology
In-Game Information A large wyvern found in volcanic areas. They are the juvenile form of the Gravios. They have a rock-like carapace that requires powerful weapons to crack. It emits poisonous gases. Taxonomy Order:Saurischia - Suborder:Dragon Feet - Infraorder:Heavy Shell Wyvern - Superfamily:Armor Wyvern - Family:Armor Wyvern. A juvenile Gravios, Basarios has not yet developed some of its trademark features. Although its shell is very tough, it is not nearly as strong as an adult's. In the Val Habar region, there is a Ruby Basarios that is covered with beautiful pink crystals. Habitat Range Basarios are found in the Volcano, the Old Volcano, and the Old Swamp. Basarios need large deposits of ore to survive, and the Volcano and Swamp zones are renowned for their ores. Basarios is also present in cave systems of the Old Swamp, the same caves Khezu dwell in. Basarios of the Val Habar region have been seen inhabiting the Unknown Great Forest. Ecological Niche Basarios is the juvenile form of Gravios, and therefore its main ecological goal is reaching adulthood. They are far weaker than Gravios, so they rely mostly on their camouflage and hard outer shell to deter attacks. Basarios are abandoned by their mothers shortly after being born, and spend much of their early lives feeding and looking out for themselves. Large predators such as Akantor or Deviljho will try to prey on the juvenile Wyverns. Due to these predation attempts, Basarios must rely on their camouflage as their main defense. While ores and minerals are a large part of their diet, they will ocassionally feed on meat in order to gain protein. Biological Adaptations Thick, rock-like shells protect Basarios from most of the volcanic heat. It can maneuver in lava, but may not be able to spend long periods of time in it. Basarios has relatively large claws on its short wings, used to assist the creature in digging. Basarios's short tail has not yet developed into Gravios's trademark mace-like appendage. A Basarios's back resembles a rocky outcropping commonly found in the volcanic region and serves as a crude yet effective camouflage. When all else fails, Basarios can expel either a burning, poisonous, or sleep inducing gas from pores all over their body. Some rare individuals develop very strong poison and flame sacs and are known for extreme aggression to the point of pouncing or rolling on their attackers, smashing them instantly. They appear to be stained by poison around the pores on their body and have unusual blue eyes. It is unknown if they are a mutation or simply have unique behaviors. Behavior Much less aggressive than its adult form Gravios, Basarios are content with maintaining their rock-like camouflage and feeding on minerals. Basarios can become aggressive when attacked, spitting fire balls, firing heat beams and ramming their opponents, emitting poison gas, sleep gas when threatened. Basarios will return to feeding whenever they feel the presumed threat has left the area. Basarios will occasionally quickly flee from pursuers by digging quickly into the ground with their strong hind legs. Though the rare more aggressive individuals are more likely to dig and attack from beneath using this same digging method. Category:Monster Ecology